<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by draculard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372101">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard'>draculard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Moff Gideon, Can we get uhhhh first name for Gideon pls, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hint of hint of hurt/comfort, Hinted brainwashing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Din Djarin, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon is evasive, even in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Moff Gideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s almost evasive in bed, like he doesn’t want to be touched. Turns his head away, closes his eyes. His fingers twist in Din’s hair, unkempt from his helmet, lips soft, skin hot to the touch. But even as he twists away from Din’s mouth, evades his fingers, Gideon uses his grip in Din’s hair to pull him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn’t know what he wants, Din realizes through the haze of need. Can’t allow himself to want anything. To Gideon, his own thoughts </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>his own desires </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>are an afterthought. Nothing compares to the needs of the Empire, and what the Empire needs, what the Empire tells him to do, is to fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Gideon’s teeth clamp down on Din’s shoulder, drawing blood; he shakes his head from side to side viciously, tries to throw Din’s silencing hand off his mouth, doesn’t stop struggling even when it becomes hard to breathe. His chest heaves; his breath is hot and labored against Din’s palm. His knees come up, collide with Din’s ribs, his hips </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>the edge of his boot hits Din’s thigh </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>and when he’s pinned, both hands cinched together behind his back, face-down on the mattress, he takes a quick sharp breath and slams his head backward, skull impacting with Din’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din wipes the blood away, blinks through the pain. Slides one knee between Gideon’s thighs and feels the heat radiating off him, the way he trembles, fights with himself not to part his legs. He lowers himself down until his chest is pressed against Gideon’s back </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>eases one hand between Gideon and the bed, palms down the hard planes of his stomach, to the unmistakable length of his cock, hot and thick and lying half-erect against his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a groan, a bitten-off curse. He trails open-mouthed kisses down Gideon’s neck, just because he knows how much it tortures him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it,” Din whispers, and when Gideon silently shakes his head, he chuckles, kisses him again. “You do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>